homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102215-Flushed-Crush
allodicTemperament AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 05:47 -- AT: Hey. SO: T.T . o O ( Hello ) AT: Surrprrise AT: It's me. SO: T.T . o O ( Surprise indeed ) AT: So I woulld ask about the bees and honey and stuff but I kind of AT: I'm not surre if that is the most imporrtant thing. SO: T.T . o O ( Is there something specific you need? ) AT: How llong werre you watching? SO: T.T . o O ( Since I woke up. ) AT: I mean I guess the betterr question is AT: Uh AT: Welll therre was an event that I feell woulld be AT: At lleast moderratelly remarrkablle AT: To someone with yourr AT: Abillities AT: That isn't a question is it SO: T.T . o O ( No it's not. Ask a clear question, Lorrea ) AT: Did you see when Carra hugged me? SO: T.T . o O ( No. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Did she not ask first? ) AT: We werre sparrring AT: And she didn't want to hit me AT: It AT: I am distrressed SO: T.T . o O ( of course not. You are tiny like me. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Cramps are getting you? ) AT: Yes. AT: But it's fine AT: I'm not surre that I want to ask my next question anymorre SO: T.T . o O ( Usually eating or drinking your own genetic material would reestablish the status quo, but I'm going to go out on a limb and assume you don't exactly keep that around. ) AT: No AT: I do not. SO: T.T . o O ( Aah well. Better to let the cramps pass. ) AT: How llong willl they llast? SO: T.T . o O ( Probably an hour or so. You didn't eat very much. ) AT: Okay AT: Everrything is a mess SO: T.T . o O ( What happened? ) AT: Welll it was mostlly the thing with Carra and then my AT: Not handlling it as welll as I woulld have hoped SO: T.T . o O ( why didn't you handle it well? ) AT: I don't know AT: I mean I think I do but I don't want to SO: T.T . o O ( you do but you don't want to what? ) AT: To know. AT: It prrobablly seems llike I'm being unnecessarrilly indirrect but this is AT: Reallly alll I have on the matterr. SO: T.T . o O ( Are you feeling "Pale" towards Carayx? ) AT: Welll she's a frriend but AT: I don't know AT: I feell llike it's betterr off just llike that SO: T.T . o O ( Are you worried she feels pale for you? ) SO: T.T . o O ( I mean, I know you and Nyarla are Pale ) AT: No AT: I mean I can deall with palle feellings those arre AT: Things that I'm used to SO: T.T . o O ( So do you... do you feel flushed? ) SO: T.T . o O ( Lorrea, Carayx may be my moirail, but I will not tell her your secrets. ) SO: T.T . o O ( If I've learned anything it's that these matters are sensitive. ) AT: I AT: Feell llike she may allrready be awarre SO: T.T . o O ( of? ) AT: That something may exist therre AT: Potentiallly AT: Underr the right cirrcumstances AT: Maybe SO: T.T . o O ( Do you want it to? ) AT: I don't know AT: It seems llike she and Aaisha get allong welll AT: And I don't want to put that prressurre on herr SO: T.T . o O ( No, but if you do not tell her how you feel, she may enter a quadrant with Aaisha, and you will have missed your chance. ) AT: I. AT: That is trrue but AT: This is compllicated, I guess AT: I just don't know what the best thing forr herr is SO: T.T . o O ( As Carayx's Moirail ) SO: T.T . o O ( The best thing for her is for you to be open and honest with her ) SO: T.T . o O ( and let her make her own choices ) AT: Welll AT: I can trry. AT: It's AT: I feell llike it won't be easy to AT: Confrront dirrectlly. SO: T.T . o O ( Are you the Heroine or not? ) AT: Confrronting things dirrectlly without being adequatelly prreparred nearrlly killled me and made you have to risk yourr llife AT: I am AT: Somewhat uneasy AT: I'm not saying that I willl not be ablle to do it AT: But this is AT: Harrderr to judge than a fight. SO: T.T . o O ( Maybe write her a letter? Then you can put your feelings down on paper, in their entirety. Everything you feel, your confusion, how the hug made you feel. That way you don't have to fight with her. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You don't have to negotiate her feelings. ) SO: T.T . o O ( You have put it out in the open ) SO: T.T . o O ( and the ball is in her court ) AT: I'm not worrried about fighting herr AT: I'm worrried about HERR fighting herr AT: I need herr to know that it is entirrelly herr choice. AT: And that I'lll llive if I'm not somehow measurring up SO: T.T . o O ( That is Carayx's choice to make. Not yours, not mine, not Aaisha's, no one but hers. Whether or not you measure up, what she wants to do. ) SO: T.T . o O ( These are her choices. ) SO: T.T . o O ( Do not disrespect her by making them for her, by withholding your feeligns from her ) AT: I'lll AT: Trry to tallk to herr when I can AT: If I AT: Somehow say the wrrong thing and she gets the wrrong idea AT: I don't know what sorrt of wrrong idea AT: But it's. SO: T.T . o O ( I'll talk to her ) SO: T.T . o O ( if she gets upset with you ) AT: I apprreciate that SO: T.T . o O ( Say these words out loud: "I am Developing flushed feelings for Carayx." ) SO: T.T . o O ( Can I ask you something? ) AT: Yes? SO: T.T . o O ( What does feeling flushed for someone feel like? ) AT: Am AT: I the best perrson to ask about that SO: T.T . o O ( Should I ask Nyarla then? ) AT: I'm not surre that he woulld be a betterr perrson to ask AT: I can make an efforrt AT: To answerr SO: T.T . o O ( please ) AT: It's llike AT: Uh. AT: Okay I've been trrying to ignorre it forr the vast majorrity of its existence AT: I think I may need time SO: T.T . o O ( All right. I'll ask Nyarla ) AT: I AT: Don't know if he knows betterr AT: Maybe. AT: I mean it's llike AT: Okay I want to do it justice AT: I can trry to wrrite something up forr you soon SO: T.T . o O ( He is trying. ) AT: Shoulld I trry to apollogize forr him SO: T.T . o O ( I would like to watch you waltz with him. ) AT: Why? SO: T.T . o O ( I am curious. ) SO: T.T . o O ( oh no... this isn't what I wanted at all. ) AT: Oh AT: What werre you llooking forr then SO: T.T . o O ( i don't know. ) AT: Allrright. AT: Honestlly I feell llike his metaphorr is a llittlle bit off AT: I mean at lleast forr me. SO: T.T . o O ( Oh? why's that? ) AT: Welll he tallking about courrtship verry AT: Forrmallly? AT: And I feell llike that's not quite AT: As orrganic as it seems to be AT: Spontaneous? AT: I'm not surre what the best worrd is SO: T.T . o O ( I swear his horns are growing into his skull ) AT: What is he saying to suggest that AT: I mean outside of his usuall things -- sanguineOracle SO gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 08:27 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Libby